


(PODFIC) Danny's Hand

by TalkingToMyselfAgain (UmbraeCalamitas)



Series: What The Eyes See [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, Childhood, Crying, Danny has identity issues, Denial, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everything always happens in the park, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, Ghosts, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I like rooftops, Identity Issues, Identity Reveal, Is Danny alive or dead, Jack is a good dad, Memories, POV Third Person, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rain, Reveal, Secret Identity, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbraeCalamitas/pseuds/TalkingToMyselfAgain
Summary: Podfic version of Danny's Hand.Danny is spotted transforming in the park by his dad and he needs to run. He needs to leave. But he can't bring himself to and Jack finds him again.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UmbraeCalamitas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbraeCalamitas/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Danny's Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519175) by [UmbraeCalamitas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbraeCalamitas/pseuds/UmbraeCalamitas). 



Here we go, my first-ever podfic. Please remember to leave a comment after to let me know how I did. 

 

Click [here](https://soundcloud.com/user-241613258/dannys-hand-complete) for the podfic.

 

Thanks for listening!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me why Younger Danny has some form of British accent. I have no idea. My tongue wouldn't let me have it any other way.


End file.
